Recovery
by hand-made-city
Summary: Post-chapter 101. Riza is recovering from her injuries when Roy comes to visit her. Also some cute Rebecca-Black Hayate interaction.


**A/N:** My grandma sent me a link to a Youtube video with talking dogs and it was so funny and adorable that I decided to write a story with that somehow factoring in. Weird, right? Yeah.

…

"What a good boy!" Came an energetic voice from one side of the bedroom. A small bark resounded as response.

"Now shake."

"Roll over."

"Paw."

"Rebecca, not now, please…" Riza mumbled from her bed. She had just returned from the hospital after receiving a deadly neck injury, and was ordered one week's worth of bed rest until she fully recovered.

Of course this meant that her closest female friend Rebecca Catalina had volunteered to stay over and take care of her for the week.

"Wow Riza, you really trained him well! Did you know he even said hello to me when I entered the apartment?" Rebecca said excitedly.

Riza stared at her with wide eyes. "Just what are you talking about?"

"I swear Riza, I got Hayate to talk! He said hello! Listen!" Rebecca exclaimed, ignoring the bedridden woman. She bent down so she was level with the dog and stared directly into his eyes.

"Hello!" She chirped.

"Hawrow" Black Hayate called back in his throaty dog-voice.

Rebecca clapped her hands in excitement. "See? He said hello! Isn't it so cute, Riza?"

Riza snorted and rolled over in bed.

"Rebecca, go home. I'm fine on my own for today."

"Aw, you're mean! Black Hayate wants me to stay, right boy?" The second lieutenant pouted, patting the dog's head gratefully.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Riza shifted slightly, but Rebecca was too quick for her. She stood up and crossed the floor.

"Don't worry about it, I'll answer it. You rest," Rebecca ordered. Riza nodded and sunk back down into her pillow.

Rebecca headed to the door, wondering who could be visiting this time. She had already answered the door for Breda and Fuery earlier, followed by Falman. She knew Havoc was still with his parents, so he wasn't able to visit, though he had expressed concern for Riza and refused to hang up the phone until Rebecca let him talk to her.

_Bet it's her colonel_. Rebecca smirked.

Sure enough, when Rebecca swung open the front door, there was Roy Mustang, standing there quite pathetically with a small bouquet of flowers in his bandaged hands. He raised an eyebrow upon being greeted by Rebecca, of all people.

"Hi Colonel, come on in!" Rebecca said. She glanced down at the flowers. "Aw, Colonel, I thought you knew I'm not interested in you!" She joked. Roy pulled a face. He gestured to the flowers in his hands.

"Can you find a vase for these?"

Rebecca nodded in reply. "Riza's still awake, so I'll take you to her." Rebecca led the man to Riza's bedroom, where the woman was still at rest. Mustang fingered the flowers in his hands awkwardly.

Rebecca knocked on the door before creaking it open. "Hey, you have another visitor! Guess who it is this time?"

Before Riza could respond, Rebecca stepped aside as Roy entered the room.

"Colonel!" Riza exclaimed, eyes automatically and unintentionally falling to his bandaged hands. Rebecca skittered out of the room in search of a vase.

"Lieutenant. How are you feeling?" Roy asked with a smile. He watched as Riza sat up in bed. He frowned when he noticed how badly she was shaking.

"Don't exert yourself, lieutenant, please!" He chided, crossing the room to sit with her.

"It's fine, don't worry." She suddenly noticed the flowers that he carried. Roy, noticing where her gaze had went, lifted the bouquet and presented it to her.

"Colonel, haven't I told you that I don't have a vase for flowers?" Riza teased, taking the flowers into her arms with a small smile.

"I don't believe you for a minute!" Roy countered.

At that moment, Rebecca returned to the bedroom with a small pot in her hands.

"This will do, right?" She asked innocently.

Roy smirked at Riza, who had a guilty expression on her face.

"You see, I knew you had to have something to put flowers in," Roy said, grinning.

Riza simply sighed. "Thank you, Colonel."

Once the flowers made their home on her nightstand, Riza leaned back against the wall, watching Rebecca continue her games with Black Hayate.

"Colonel! Hey, guess what Hayate can do?" Rebecca said. Riza moaned, burying her face in her hands. Roy gave her an odd look before peering over his shoulder to look at the second lieutenant.

"What can he do?" Roy asked, confused.

"He can _talk_."

Neither Roy nor Riza could hold in their laughter at this remark, and the two dissolved into fits of laughter. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Riza understood for the first time just how lucky she was and how good it felt to be alive.

…

**A/N:** Silly little story, right? I like writing small drabbles focusing on character interactions… they're fun to write and even more fun to imagine.

Personally, I love Rebecca, and I love the fact that she brings out the humor in Riza (as seen in chapter 83). It was good to see them interact and I only wish we got another scene like that!

Review?


End file.
